


Sunlight

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Tumblr Prompts, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: 35. I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> written for tumblr user @maikuria  
title from the Hozier song

Despite the beautiful day, Angelo’s eyes are on Sir Marc. The sun shines on him, golden sun over dark curls. Angelo’s happy, but today it’s not enough. There’s something more he wants. He wants... Marc to look at him. To see the way Angelo sees him. “Friend Sir Marc!”

Marc slows Dampierre. Angelo’s stomach flutters. Feeling childish, he stammers, “I just wanted to tell you... that I think you are beautiful.”

To his surprise, a hand reaches over to take his. He turns to Marc, who blushes and mumbles back, “Oh, yeah? Well. You’re not so bad yourself, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!


End file.
